The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus, as implemented by a software program on a computer system, for production of documents which may be visually associated with an image of one or more person(s) and/or objects(s) to verify the association of such document with such specific person(s) and/or object(s). The invention relates particularly to a method and device for maintaining a real-time inventory of all persons on board a cruise ship or the like; and most particularly relates to a method and device which permits instantaneous data acquisition and recognition.
Traveling on cruise ships, trains, airplanes or the like offer their patrons numerous.wonderful adventures. However, the crew of the particular craft or vessel must constantly be able to tightly monitor the security of thereof to assure the safety of its passengers in a nonintrusive fashion. For ease of explanation, the instant disclosure will concentrate on implementation of the method and apparatus on a cruise ship; however the inventor fully contemplates implementation of the invention on trains, planes, hotels, convention headquarters and the like where it is advantageous to quickly and easily monitor, identify and inventory personnel.
As cruise ships come to resemble large resorts at sea, they increasingly confront some of the same security issues as resort hotels on land. Additionally they have an even bigger problem, as they cross international boundaries and face even larger threat levels due to problems and political issues confronting the various countries and their ports of call. Pirates, terrorists, thieves, public drunkenness, smuggling arms and contraband are just a few of the problems. There are different threat levels, depending on where you are and what is going on at the time.
Combating terrorism is generally accomplished by carrying out a variety of security checks on all baggage and carry-ons, a tight control of everyone coming on and off the ship, as well as vigilance by security officers while in port. Every bag that comes aboard the ship is checked, making ships safer than airports which only check 10 to 20 per cent of luggage. Additionally, all passengers are required to pass through metal detectors as in an airport.
A typical cruise may have upwards of 2500 passengers getting on, and off, a ship all at one time. Accurately accounting for all of these passengers, related guests and crew in an efficient way poses a vexing problem. The most recent Coast Guard and SOLAS regulations require access control, however until recently, there were no electronic systems that fitted the needs of cruise ships. Access control was originally accomplished by the use of a paper pass which allowed the passenger on and off the ship but was not a very accurate accounting of actual identities. Subsequent to the paper pass, multifunctional plastic cards came into use. These cards allowed the passenger access and exit from the ship and the ability to charge merchandise and gain cabin access, however the ship""s personnel were unable to maintain an accurate record of who had or had not yet boarded the ship when it was ready to leave port. Additionally, the cards could be forged or tampered with, thereby exposing the ship to access by unauthorized personnel.
There are numerous hazards that may face a cruise ship and her crew. Firstly, one must recognize that there is an ever-present threat of terrorism. Should a boarding pass be forged, misplaced or permitted to fall into the wrong hands, a person of less than reputable character could easily board the vessel and take those.occupants hostage, such as occurred on the Achille Lauro in 1985.
Secondly, there is the possible occurrence of illegal immigration. While this may or may not place the passengers in direct danger, it could certainly permit the prohibited passage of unwanted and unauthorized individuals to foreign lands. Such a situation occurs simply by the obtaining of a pass by foreigners who are allowed to travel internationally, who once aboard, smuggle the pass back to immigrants waiting on shore to illegally board the vessel as stowaways.
Thirdly, the trafficking of illicit drugs is a situation that must be addressed. By the very nature of their function, cruise ships allow patrons to pass freely from country to country. This mode of transportation is often very attractive to smugglers who not only can deliver their precious cargo, but enjoy a nice vacation as well.
Furthermore, one must also recognize that boarding of the vessel by an unauthorized individual provides that individual with an opportunity to steal possessions of the patrons and slip away without being detected. Due to the fact that the thief is not on the ship""s docket, it is virtually impossible to isolate a possible suspect.
Aside from preventing passage to undesirables, one must also confront the issue of assuring those that should be on the ship are. Crew members must be able to ascertain whether or not all of the patrons have boarded the vessel before it leaves port. This often consists of a lengthy and tedious cabin call process in which they attempt to manually count all those who are presently on the vessel.
Further, the vessel""s crew must be able to distinguish the difference between those that are permitted to carry a firearm and those who are restricted from doing so. The possession of a gun is permitted in many countries and it provides a sense of protection to those who bear them. These patrons are often forced to go through extensive amounts of paperwork on numerous occasions, while those who do not have this right may easily slip through the cracks due to the laborious amount of processing.
Additionally, because a cruise is mainly a festive occasion that often accompanies drinking, the crew must be able to readily deal with cases of domestic violence and public disturbances brought about by excessive drinking. In these scenarios, the offender might simply hide on the ship, thereby thwarting authorities that may be looking for him or her, possibly awaiting a chance to cause more problems.
Should the ship catch on fire or begin to take on water forcing an emergency evacuation, it is necessary to be able to find all the passengers and assure that they have reached safety. This can often be difficult should a passenger be trapped, hiding, due to the state of confusion, forgotten about. Once again, in these instances a manual head count would occur which wastes precious time and can often be incorrect due to the pressures of the situation.
In addition, if a passenger receives an emergency call the process of checking the several possible locations of the patron are incredibly inefficient and may not locate the client in time. This could have grievous results in extreme cases.
Lastly, one must confront the constant conflict between assuring the necessary protection for patrons and the efficiency of boarding/docking procedures. Passengers of cruise lines are there to enjoy themselves and often grow frustrated with the extensive delays incurred upon boarding the ship or exiting the vessel at port in foreign lands.
When specific types of documents are issued on behalf of one or more specific person(s) or object(s) it may be necessary to verify the association of such document with the person(s) or object(s) to deter the unauthorized use of such document on behalf of a person(s) or object(s) not associated with the document. The fastest and easiest way to verify an association is by visual verification of validated information concerning the authorized person(s) and/or object(s) and the actual person(s) and/or object(s) for which use of the document is sought. An individual whose responsibility it may be to verify the authorized use of a document on behalf of specific person(s) or object(s) can easily confirm such authorized use if he or she has immediate availability to such verified information concerning the person(s) or object(s) associated with the document.
Various methods of deterring the unauthorized use of documents have been commonly used. Such methods include a printed description of the authorized person(s) or object(s) on the document, a specimen signature(s) and/or fingerprint(s) of authorized person(s) on the document or the serial or model number of authorized object(s) on the document, and/or the placement of a photograph or printed image of the person(s) and/or object(s) on whose behalf the document is issued directly on the document itself.
The verification means previously described all have a significant drawback. Each means requires close examination of the document and the allegedly authorized person(s) and/or object(s) claiming association with the document. Additionally, all the means described above to deter unauthorized use can be circumvented by tampering with or forging the document itself. Unfortunately, document security methods used to deter forgery and tampering all significantly add to the document""s expense and increases the time required to produce documents resistant to such forgery or alteration.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus are needed whereby 1) a document can be associated with person(s) and/or object(s) that will not result in an increase in the time and expense in producing the document; 2) forgery and tampering will have little probability of defeating the verification thereof, and 3) intrusive or otherwise time consuming involvement of verification personnel in inspection of the person(s) or object(s) concerned is minimized.
U.S. Pat No. 5,420,924 entitled xe2x80x9cSecure Identification Card and Method and Apparatus for Producing and Authenticating Same By Comparison of a Portion of an Image to the Wholexe2x80x9d is drawn to an identification card and method and apparatus for producing and authenticating such an identification card. An object or other entity for which the identification card will evidence identity, status or characteristics is scanned to produce a digital signal a portion of which is compressed, encrypted, and coded and which is recorded on a magnetic strip on the identification card. The image is also printed or otherwise embodied onto another portion of the identification card. A text message may be appended to the signal before it is encrypted and also printed as plain text on the identification card. In one embodiment the signal representing the image is encrypted using a public key encryption system and the key is downloaded from a center. This key may be changed from time to time to increase security. To facilitate authentication the corresponding decryption key is encrypted with another key and incorporated on the card. To validate the card the coded message is scanned, decoded, decrypted, expanded and displayed. The card may then be authenticated by comparison of the displayed representation stroboscopically superimposed on the image and the displayed text message with the image and text message printed on the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,622 is entitled xe2x80x9cSecure Identification Card and Method and Apparatus for Producing and Authenticating Samexe2x80x9d and is drawn to an identification card and method and apparatus for producing and authenticating such an identification card. An object or other entity for which the identification card will evidence identity, status or characteristics is scanned to produce a digital signal which is compressed, encrypted, and coded as a two dimensional barcode or as some other appropriate form of coding, which is incorporated into one portion of the identification card. The image is also printed or otherwise embodied onto another portion of the identification card. A text message may be appended to the signal before it is encrypted and also printed as plain text on the identification card. In one embodiment the signal representing the image is encrypted using a public key encryption system and the key is downloaded from a center. This key may be changed from time to time to increase security. To facilitate authentication the corresponding decryption key is encrypted with another key and incorporated on the card. To validate the card the coded message is scanned, decoded, decrypted, expanded and displayed. The card may then be authenticated by comparison of the displayed representation of the image and the displayed text message with the image and text message.printed on the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,886 entitled xe2x80x9cSecurity System for Photographic Identificationxe2x80x9d is drawn to a process wherein the security of photographic identification documents is enhanced by embedding within the photographic image encoded information that may be correlated to other information pertaining to the individual represented by the image, such other information being, for example, printed on the document adjacent to the photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,186 entitled xe2x80x9cBiometric Security Process for Authenticating Identity and Credit Cards, Visas, Passports and Facial Recognitionxe2x80x9d is drawn to a biometric security procedure for manufacturing an identity document, such as an identity card, credit card, visa or passport, which includes the steps of: providing a nucleus of the identity document, the nucleus including personal data of a holder of the identity document and a face image of the holder; carrying out, by a computer and an image capturer such as a scanner or a video camera, an analysis of face features of the face image, the computer carrying out an analysis of basic face features of the face image, comparing the basic face features with master/pattern features in a data base, wherein each master/pattern feature has a specific number; obtaining by the analysis a derived set of master/pattern features that corresponds to a characteristic synthetic image of the holder, the derived set of master/pattern features corresponding to a specific numeric code determined by the number of each of the master/pattern features making up the derived set of master/pattern features; and printing the specific numeric code by a printer connected to the computer, on an area of the identity document defined as a code window, whereby the specific numeric code unequivocally characterizes the holder of the identity document.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,506 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Verifying an Identification Card and Identifying a Person by means of a Biometric Characteristicxe2x80x9d is drawn to a system wherein a biometric, which is a substantially stable physical or behavioral characteristics of a person which can be automatically measured and characterized for comparison, is included within an identification card in the form of an encrypted representation of the biometric characteristic, which may be a finger print or a description of the manner in which the person signs his or her name, including the order and velocity in which strokes comprising a signature are written. The identification card is validated, and the person identified by an apparatus including a scanner which simultaneously scans two fields. The card is position in the first field and the biometric (e.g. a thumbprint) is simultaneously positioned in the second field and both are scanned at once, to produce a composite signal including both the code of representation and the scanned biometric. A microprocessor separates the composite signal, decodes the coded representation, and compares it to the stand biometric to validate the card. By simultaneously scanning both the coded representation and the biometric with a single scanner the cost of the apparatus is reduced as is the opportunity for a breach of security.
All of the above references fail to teach an apparatus or a method for its use capable of high speed interactive photo identification and access control which simultaneously provides tracking, screening, identification and verification of personnel, in real-time, across multiple points of ingress and egress.
What is required is a means of document verification that takes advantage of existing automation technologies to take digital image(s) of person(s) and/or object(s), to digitally store such images and associate them with a database record for the document in question, and to use symbology or recording medium on the document to reference or actually store the image(s).
When verification is required, the invention will almost instantaneously display or print the image(s) by recalling the image(s) from a protected computer memory or reconstructing the image(s) from the symbology or recording medium on the document itself for visual comparison between the person(s) and/or object(s) themselves and the registered image(s).
It is particularly useful if such method can be accomplished without significantly increasing the time required to produce the document, without significantly adding to the expense of producing the document, and which upon presentation of the document, allows virtually instantaneous display of the image(s) for verification. Such a process and apparatus will then permit a continuous stream of document verification to occur with little or no delay in the through-put of persons or objects subject to such verification.
The instant invention is an automated personnel assisted security system that provides safety to cruise ship patrons without causing undue hardship. The system comprises a high-speed, interactive photo identification and access control system. In one embodiment, prior to boarding ship, guests stop at a kiosk to have their photo taken, and within a matter of seconds they are given an identification card. Each time guests exit or enter the vessel, they insert their card into a kiosk near the ship""s gangway. Computer terminals monitored by ship""s security personnel display the photo and other identifying information, as well as track the exact times of exit and entry.
In an alternative embodiment, upon entering the ship the client""s picture is taken and combined with database information on that person. They are then issued a card that may be used to enter their rooms, purchase items on the ship, and as their boarding pass. This card also allows the crew members to track patrons on the ship and readily ascertain whether or not they have disembarked the vessel through a system of bar codes and terminals. Upon boarding the ship a client or crew member is asked to insert their card into a terminal.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the terminal""s card reading system utilizes a specially designed system of mirrors that allows the card to be read in several different directions, thereby reducing the amount of time needed to board the vessel. Once the card has been inserted, the terminal takes a picture of the patron and compares it to the photograph on file. If they match, the passenger boards the vessel, usually in a process that takes less the two seconds. This substantially reduces the amount of time normally required to board a vessel, while also greatly increasing the level of security through the comparison of photo identification. Being able to readily compare pictures of possible entrants to those on file prevents illegal immigrants, thieves, and such unauthorized persons from boarding the ship. It also allows crew members to be alerted when an honored guest has boarded the ship, so that he or she may be afforded special attention.
The computer generates a list each day which provides details regarding who left the ship that day, at what time, and the time at which they returned. This has several advantages, 1) it greatly reduces the possibility of accidently leaving a client behind once the ship disembarks, 2) should a patron be missing it provides information about what tour the person may be on or a picture so the authorities may locate and readily identify the client, 3) furthermore, at any given moment a crew member can access information regarding how many people are on the ship, who they are, and their cabin location. In some instances, the crew may also be able to track a passenger""s instantaneous whereabouts by monitoring card activity. These advantages can prove to be an extremely valuable asset. Should an emergency call come in for a passenger the system can locate him or her in an expedient fashion or alert them to the situation as soon as they board the ship, if they were not on the vessel when the call arrived.
Additionally, if the ship begins to take on water or a fire breaks out the passengers can be located and counted readily to assure to the safe evacuation of all. In such situations, the use of the security device saves precious time and eliminates the possibility of counting errors.
Furthermore, should a situation of gross public intoxication or domestic abuse arise the crew members will be able to accurately ascertain the location of the offender to prevent any further disturbances.
By use of the instant security system, the threat of drug trafficking is greatly reduced through the use of databases that portray the past information of patrons. If a passenger is a suspected smuggler of illicit drugs, the customs agents would be automatically alerted through the use of the terminals allowing for further investigation.
If a passenger should happen to lose their identification card, it is automatically deactivated. This prevents unauthorized personnel from accessing the ship under fraudulent pretenses.
The processing time of clearing customs is greatly reduced. Passports and other pertinent travel information is contained on the passenger identification that allows the crew to pre-clear patrons before docking in a scanning process that takes about three seconds.
The system also works in conjunction with metal detectors to assure that those who are permitted to carry firearms are not harassed, and those that should not possess a gun are readily identified.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus to deter unauthorized use of a document by the application of a software program on a computer system which takes a digital image of person(s) and/or object(s) and which associates such image(s) with a database and record information concerning such person(s) and/or object(s). The reference to the document is coded on the card using symbology or coding applied to a chip or magnetic medium on or otherwise embedded in the card. When the document is presented for verification, the document is applied to a sensing mechanism the symbology or coding is interpreted, the database is queried, the specific image file(s) associated with the record identified, and the registration image(s) displayed or printed. In this manner, the individual making the verification, can assure him or herself that the person(s) or object(s) attesting to association with the document are the person(s) or object(s) appropriately registered and actually associated with the document in the system database and memory.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus to deter the unauthorized use of a document by the application of a software program on a computer system which takes a digital image(s) of person(s) and/or object(s) which is then encoded using various algorithms into symbology and applied to a document by printing or other application. When the document is presented for verification, the symbology is scanned and decoded using various algorithms to reconstruct and display or print the registration image(s). The individual making verification can then visually compare the registration image(s) to the actual likeness of the person(s) or object(s) presenting the document to establish verification.
Yet a further objective of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus to deter the unauthorized use of a document by the application of a software program on a computer system which takes a digital image(s) of person(s) and/or object(s), encodes.such image(s) using various algorithms and then records such digital information onto a recording medium embedded in or attached to the surface of the document itself. When the document is presented for verification, the computer system reads the recording medium on or in the document, uses decoding algorithms to display or print the registration image(s) so that the individual making verification can assure him or herself that the person(s) and/or object(s) offered as being properly associated with the document are visually verified as such.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.